<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>5SOS Imagines by emmawruck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454649">5SOS Imagines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmawruck/pseuds/emmawruck'>emmawruck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>5 Seconds of Summer (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:01:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmawruck/pseuds/emmawruck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagines about our favourite boys!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashton Irwin/You, Calum Hood/You, Kaitlin "KayKay" Blaisdell/Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings/You, Michael Clifford/Crystal Leigh, Michael Clifford/You, Sierra Deaton/Luke Hemmings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi there! This is my first book on here, so be easy on me. I’m always open for constructive feedback though, so please tell me what you think! Have fun reading :)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luke and Y/N fought and she left him. After weeks of dealing with it alone, he finally breaks, but it’s on stage.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crying on Stage - Luke Hemmings </p><p> </p><p>Luke knew that it wasn't the best decision to go on that stage in his current state. He knew that what he said was wrong and it was only right that she left. But at the same time he was just so hopeless without her. She guided him through those sad moments in life and having to do that all by himself seemed impossible.</p><p> </p><p>The screams of his fans drowned his thoughts for a minute as he stepped on stage. The lights illuminating his broken figure. But not only the fans, but also his bandmates noticed that he was off that day. He didn't speak much while waiting to get on stage, when he's usually the loudest off them all. He just sat there in silence looking at his blank screen, deep in his thoughts. Sound check was also very dull. He usually likes to joke around and maybe play some older songs to hype the fans up who paid to get the experience of them sound-checking, but this time he was just doing his routine, playing some songs and then quickly leaving the stage after his brothers answered some questions. He didn't feel capable of being funny or just conversing in general. He was just broken inside.</p><p> </p><p>As he looked at the big crowd, he felt overwhelmed. They all looked at him, not knowing what was going on with him. He continued the show like he normally does, until he needed to play the familiar chords of lover of mine. They wrote that song together, a piece of their love, but now he really didn't want to sing it. As he played the intro part of the song, all the lights that showed the other boys went off and the spotlight was on him, sitting by that piano. He started to sing the beautiful song they composed, but with a trembling voice. Then, when the Drums and Backing Vocals were supposed to join him, they didn't. Ash and Cal knew that it was for the best if he played this in its raw, original version. Michael playing his acoustic very quietly reminded him of the night. They already had the lyrics, and they started to think of melodies. She then created this beautiful melody, which he soon accompanied with his piano. Thinking about it all made tears start building in his eyes, and soon enough they fell down his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>I'd never give you away, cause i've already made that mistake, if my name never fell off your lips again, i know it'd be such a shame.</p><p> </p><p>Was when he fully broke down. Not even being able to continue the song, the fans took over. Waving their flashlights and screaming the lyrics to support their favourite singer. He turned to look at the crowd that was filled with loving people, who were determined to cheer him up. He smiled a little, while turning to Ashton who was giving him a hug, and telling him that it'd all be alright.</p><p> </p><p>Later that night, after the show, he decided to call her. She saw the Videos of him crying to their song, and she felt bad. They could've solved their indifferences in a different way. The both of them apologised for their actions and moved on. The next show was spent with them doing a duet of the song on stage, with the fans in the background supporting them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. forget me too - afi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ashton and Y/N have been broken up for two months now. What happens when, even with constant avoidance, they meet again?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the dark blue lights illuminate the stuffy room, as music blasts through the two big speakers. the party is in full swing and the guests seem to be enjoying themselves, letting loose. </p><p>a girl suddenly joins the big group and looks around for a bit,seemingly looking for something, or someone. with a relieved sigh she goes to a group of 3 girls who are conversing casually while sipping on their cocktails. they all get excited when they see the outsider joining them and they all hug. "i'm so glad he isn't here. i was almost ready to leave again." y/n says with a smile. her break up with ashton meant avoiding him at all costs, even when they have the same friend group, making it very hard to do so. sierra, crystal and kaykay laugh with her. "they'll join in a bit though, just so you're aware. ashton probably won't be with them, i'm assuming. he's trying to avoid you just as much as you are." sierra says while typing something on her phone. "well i sure hope he doesn't. don't wanna start a fight right here." y/n says with a giggle. the group of girls then proceeds to talk about crystal and michael's wedding that is coming up soon, making the girls, as the bridesmaids super excited. after a while, y/n decides to leave the group to get a few more drinks. she orders two shots and downs the first one straight away. she looks over at the door, being surprised by the group of four tall guys joining the mass. she instantly sees ashtons red hair and downs the second shot with a grimace. she had a feeling that he might be joining, and she can't even keep him from it, as they're both his and her friends. she doesn't join the group again tough. she goes to the dance floor while still keeping a view on her friends. the familiar start of "forget me too" by machine gun kelly and halsey suddenly fills the room and y/n takes this as her opportunity to show ashton just what he's missing. </p><p>he noticed her right away. she was standing at the bar, ordering two shots and he was ready to leave. the boys assured him that it would be fine though, promising to leave as soon as things escalate. </p><p>the lights change from blue to red and her figure gets illuminated by the headlights. she moves her body slowly, knowing he would see. </p><p>she was right, he did see. he was so entranced by her presence that he forgot everything around him, including his friends who were trying to talk to him. </p><p>she was proud of herself, aware of his sudden trance. she was trying hard to make herself look sexy from the outside, while her inside was a mess. she had a feeling he would come, wearing something that shows more skin than she usually does, just for him. even if he didn't show up, the boys would tell him about her and how she has changed over the last two months of them not being together. </p><p>as halsey joins mgk, y/n mouths every word, looking at ashton, who was still completely absorbed by her. </p><p>when the chorus started again she mouthed: "you want me to forget you, okay, forget me too. you tell me you hate me, baby, yeah i bet you do." with a smirk that finally pushed ashton over. he quickly moves away from the group and makes his way over to her. they look at each other for a while, not ever leaving each other's gaze. and then ashton kissed her. they made out as the song faded away, changing into a new one, which the both of them didn't know. </p><p>the next morning, y/n left before he woke up. she knew it was an act of drunken arousal. the two weren't made for each other and they knew that, which is why they broke up in the first place. she wouldn't ever forget that night too, when she finally moved on from him and was able to forget him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>